


Truth or Pumpkin Spice (SFW)

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Truth or Pumpkin Spice [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: A4A, Accepting Compliments, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gonewildaudio, L-Bombs, Love Confessions, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Products, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Truth or Dare, autumn themed, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Trying pumpkin spice products with your roommate...
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Series: Truth or Pumpkin Spice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062554





	Truth or Pumpkin Spice (SFW)

[A4A] Truth or Pumpkin Spice [Friends to Lovers] [Roommates to Lovers] [Autumn Themed] [L-Bombs] [Truth or Dare] [Confession] [Accepting Compliments] [Pumpkin Spice Products][Kissing][Blowjob/Cunnilingus][Banter][Singing][SFW/NSFW Options]

Setting Notes: All products are real pumpkin spice products that were sold in the USA at some point. However, any accent will work with this script. 

Character Notes: The character is designed for all gender identities.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
*door opens*

Hey, I'm back. Guess what I got from the store? 

Well, actually it's more like four different stores..

Yeah, it's a lot. But trust me it's worth it. 

Nope, not coffee. 

I mean I did get coffee too. You can never have enough coffee. It's just needed for basic survival. But that's not the main thing. 

Yes, I also got paper towels. I actually didn't forget this time. But that's still not that surprise

Give up?

(giddy) I got pumpkin spice everything! I went to every store and bought every pumpkin spice product that I could find! 

(pause)

What? 'Tis the season you know. The season of sweaters, falling leaves and over-priced halloween costumes. Also known as the season of basic. 

Ha, I bet that's what RENT would call it if it was written to today. (singing) Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred pumpkins! Five hundred twenty-five thousand spices so dear. In raisins, In cookies. In yogurt, in cups of coffee. 

*laughing*

See? You don't even have to change the last line. It's great concept. Young girl moves to the city, but can only get a job working at Starbucks in the middle of their fall rush. Eventually, she finds herself, gets a boyfriend, and discovers the joys of non-dairy creamer. The thing practically writes itself. 

I'm not crazy! Trust me, there's an audience for it. Anything autumn themed is all the rage right now or whatever. 

Besides, I'm pretty sure that the Venn diagram of 'people who like pumpkin spice' and 'people who like musicals' is basically a circle. So, I'm calling it now, Sweater Weather: The Musical will be the next Hamilton.

*laughing* No, I didn't get all the pumpkin spice products to inspire my musical genius, although it is certainly helping. 

Nope, I want to try all of them! 

....And by 'I', I mean 'We'. I need comrade in this gourd busting adventure. I don't trust my taste buds to navigate these uncharted waters alone. After all, I'm a monster who likes pineapple on pizza. I am clearly not fit to judge the entire world of pumpkin spice on my own. 

I promise it will be fun. We can even rank them all if you want. 

Oh, don't worry about how much money I spent on this stuff. It will be worth it to know once and for all if pumpkin marshmallows are really worth eating.

Come on, we can even make it a game. 

What kind of game? I don't know....we make a wheel with all the products listed on it. You would have to spin it to see which one you get. Fun, right?

Okay, maybe that's too much work.

Let's see what else could we do....

(pause)

Oooh, I've got it! Let's make it into a game of Truth or Dare! Except we'll replace 'dare' with 'pumpkin spice'. So, you either have to answer a question truthfully or try a pumpkin spice product. See? It's prefect. Way less set up with all the same pumpkin flavor. 

So, what do you say? Want to play Truth or Pumpkin Spice?

Oh, it's not that ridiculous. Anyway, you once wanted to play Never Have I Ever with Sriracha Sauce. And we both know that how that turned out. 

Actually, I think my mouth is still burning a little bit....

*laughing* Come on, you have to admit that you owe me one after that. 

Please?

Yes! Okay, okay...so, 'Truth or Pumpkin Spice'? 

Yes, you should go first. That way you'll be able to pick your favorite item.

Wait, which thing are you grabbing? 

The pumpkin spice Oreos? Oh, hand me one too! 

What? There's no rule that says I'm not allowed to eat stuff on your turn. Searching every shelf in four stores for pumpkin spice products really works up an appetite.

(chewing) Oh, wow. These are great. It's like a pumpkin pie in cookie form. I give it an eight out of ten on the basic bitch scale. How about you?

Nine? Nice! 

Hey, no getting seconds! We need to pace ourselves. We can't risk angering the pumpkin spice gods by failing to honor all of their wonderful offerings to us. We must respectfully try each dish before partaking in more. 

Yes, there are rules. I'm pretty sure that pumpkin spice is its own religion at this point given its vast following. And I don't want some white chick in Ugg boots to come in here and beat me up. So, step away from the Oreos. 

Anyway, it's my turn now. I pick...truth. 

What? 

Yeah, I want to try pumpkin flavored stuff, but it's not a game if we don't sometimes pick truth. 

In fact, I'm pretty sure it would also anger the pumpkin spice gods if we broke the rules for an arbitrary game that we just made up. 

*laughing* Because...reasons...

Okay, okay...I'll shut up if you just ask me a question.

(pause) 

Why are you the best roommate? *laughing* That's kind of a presumptive question, isn't it? Maybe just a bit? 

I would challenge you on that one.....but you're right. You're my favorite roommate. 

Although, to be fair, your only competition was my cousin and he was in a polka band. So yeah, you're the best roommate because you don't own an accordion or hold band practice at 11pm on Wednesday. 

*laughing* Yeah, a win by default is still a win. 

What? I answered!

Okay, fine. You're also the best roommate because you're funny and sweet and kind and caring. You're always willing to listen and help me with whatever I'm going through. You cheer me up when I'm feeling down and you're always excited whenever something good happens for me. Plus, you put up with my corny jokes and random ideas. Trust me, I couldn't get most of my friends to play 'Truth or Pumpkin Spice' with me. 

*laughing* Although, most of my friends wouldn't have recommended Never Have I Ever with Sriracha Sauce either! So, I guess that's another reason why you're so awesome. 

There. How was that for an answer?

Hey, no. No compliment dodging! You're the one who wanted to open up these flood gates. If I'm dealing them out, you're taking them.

Nope, knock it off or I'll make it a pumpkin spice rule. 

Yes, I have the power to do that. I bought all the pumpkin spice products which makes me the pumpkin spice god. At least, I'm pretty sure that's how it works. 

And if not, it should because you deserve those compliments.

Yes, you do. Trust me, if I had the power to make you accept every compliment that you ever received, I would absolutely do it. It would be my first act as your pumpkin spice overlord.

.....The second act would probably be to banish this pumpkin spice flavored spam because it kind of makes me weep for the future of humanity. Just....Why? 

No way! I'm not trying it! I'd rather have the taste of Sriracha stuck in my mouth for the next three months than eat that monstrosity. 

Besides, if I recall correctly, it's your turn. So, you can try it if you're so curious. I promise that I won't ask for a bite this time. 

No, you're picking truth? Probably a wise move. 

Let's see, for truth....You have to accept my compliments. 

What? Yes, that counts for truth! My compliments were all true. Therefore, you would be admitting something true. It still works. You still have to tell the truth. 

Nuh uh, I'm not giving you another question. If you don't want to admit it, you can always choose pumpkin spice instead. You'll have to pick the spam though. 

Because otherwise it will upset the pumpkin spice god. 

Yes, the pumpkin spice god is still me. I'm also curious what it tastes like, but I really don't want to try it myself. 

Come on, you've also got to be wondering how bad it is.

(pause)

Okay, how about this? I'll try the horrifying spam IF you accept my compliments. And I mean really accept them. No shrugging it off. Deal?

Ok, let's shake on it. 

Ready?

Okay, hand me a fork.

(pause)

Oh hey, this actually isn't that.....No, no. It's awful. It's like meat flavored scented candle. *coughing* Ew! Bleck!

*cough* Okay, now fucking admit that you're a good person. Bleck!

(pause) 

You mean it?

Good. 

*sighs* That was completely worth it. 

Yeah, because I love you. 

Wait....I-i mean I care about you!

Wait, did you say love? Because if you said love than I-

(interrupted by them kissing you) 

*kiss sounds*

I-i guess you did say love. 

I love you too. I have for a while. It was just awkward because we're roommates and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. 

I-you're comfortable now right?

Good. Uh, are you still accepting compliments because I think I have a few more

*kiss*

Wait, my breath doesn't smell like pumpkin spice spam does it?

Okay, good

*kissing*

*laughing* Nah, we can try the rest of them later. I think we have some more important things to catch up on tonight. 

*kiss*


End file.
